The ejection of ink through the nozzles in an inkjet printer often produces tiny particles in addition to the relatively large ink drops. The ink drops have sufficient mass and momentum to carry them directly to the print medium at the desired location. The smaller particles that do not have sufficient mass or momentum to reach the print medium may remain suspended in the air, free to float in the air currents within the printer until settling on a surface. Such small particles are commonly referred to as ink aerosol. The presence of this aerosol and the residue from the aerosol settling on some of the surfaces in the printer can have undesirable effects. For example, salts in ink aerosol settling on electronic circuit components may corrode such components. Ink aerosol residue on moving parts in the printer, and the dust and debris it attracts, may increase friction or otherwise hamper performance. The buildup of aerosol on optical components used to detect and monitor the position and movement of a printhead, the carriage, or the print media may scatter, refract or block the light necessary for their proper operation. It is desirable, therefore, to control ink aerosol in an inkjet printer